


Never Let You Go

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enjoy the angst, I don’t fucking know, I have no answers, I never have any idea what I write, Lance is having none of it, Lance would rather die than lose Keith, M/M, Nobody Dies, Teen for language, Where the fuck are their jet packs?, are the in armor???, how did they get there????, stop being self sacrificing Keith, what even, why are they alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance let Keith go once before, he’s not doing it again. He’d rather die.~Keith wants Lance to drop him and save himself. He really needs to shut up and climb.





	Never Let You Go

Lance's grip is slipping on the tangle of tree roots, Keith's weight dragging them both down. The slash in Lance's side is screaming with the strain of holding on.

Keith looks up at him from where he dangles over the chasm, expression serene.

“Lance, you have to let me go.” Fear makes his voice warble and he swallows, trying to make the knot in his throat go away. It doesn't help.

“No!” Lance grinds his teeth against the pain as they slip further.

“If you don't we're both going to die.”

“Then we're both going to die!” he snarls, glaring down at Keith, furious he can sound so reasonable about Lance dropping him just so he can survive. His eyes are burning with rage.

“I let you go once I am _not_ doing it again.” Sweat beads across his face, blood dripping from the wound on his side and pattering against Keith’s armor. “Now shut up and climb,” Lance orders.

Keith drags in a breath, his grip tightening on Lance's wrist but makes no move to do it.

“You're going to fall,” he pleads. “You can't hold us both.”

“Keith.” Lance drags his name through his teeth, panting. His shoulder is screaming. “Either you shut up and start climbing or I will let go of this tree root right now and we'll both fall because I am not. Letting. Go.”

Keith swallows thickly, reaching up to grab Lance's wrist with both hands. His fingers are trembling.

“Use my armor as hand holds,” Lance gasps, the shifting of Keith's weight pulling on his side.

Keith’s fingers scrabble over Lance's vambrace, hooking inside his elbow, into his chest plate under his arm and Lance pulls, trying to get him that much closer to the roots.

He puts one hand under Keith’s boot when he can and shoves, trying to give him something solid to push against. He screams with the effort and then Keith's hands are in the roots and the weight is gone.

Lance is dizzy with pain and relief, his vision spotting and his aching fingers go slack on the roots. Before he can fall Keith is grabbing his wrist and hauling him up, shoving him over the edge of the cliff like a rag doll and clamouring up after him.

Lance rolls, both his arms numb and heavy. He’s still dazed, and breathing heavily, staring up at the stars. He lays in the dirt, his body limp, breathing shallowly. His chest is on fire. His eyes are glassy with pain, blood throbbing in his ears as Keith leans over him, a deep furrow between his brows. Lance sees double and has to blink to clear his vision.

Keith's eyes are wide and dark and scared.

“You're an idiot,” he whispers and his voice is thick.

Lance half grins, one hand floating over the wound in his side with a wince. “Couldn't lose you again,” he rasps.

Keith covers his free hand and squeezes it, his heart still racing.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Lance tries to smile.

He struggles to sit up, Keith's hands supporting him. He cradles the wound in his side and tries to stand, Keith helping him find his balance. Lance's head is spinning and his legs feel like jello. Keith tucks himself under Lance's arm, supporting him and Lance can feel him trembling. Or maybe it’s him.

Lance gives him a squeeze, adrenaline fogging his brain. He doesn't think before tucking his nose into Keith's hair with a sigh, leaning into him with relief, tears suddenly in his eyes.

Now that they're safe the implications of what almost happened hit him like a bus and then he's shaking too, knees weak. Keith is the only reason he’s still standing.

“Really glad you're okay,” he rasps, tears welling in his eyes and he holds him closer.

Keith shifts his grip on Lance and starts walking. “If we get out of this alive, remind me to kiss you.”


End file.
